Going Incognito
by traumatizingGnostic
Summary: Ino has returned to Whitechapel, so she says, and she has piqued the curiosity of the gang. Ethan is having mysterious visions about her, but is unable to decipher what they mean. Besides, with the way she introduced herself, is her name truly Ino? She doesn't even seem to have a last name...


_**(A/N) Wow I feel professional doing this author's note thing. Alright, so this story does include one of the charactersxOC (sors) but I may lead you off track of which character I'm leading up to her ending up with. Some chapters are of my own creation, but others will be OC inserts of real episodes. I do not own the TV series "My Babysitter's a Vampire" or any of its characters, nor do I have any association with the actors.**_

_**EDIT: Making it first person, it's just more fun for me that way... haha**_

_**sors**_

The warning bell for second period sounded throughout Whitechapel High, and soon the empty hallways were flooded with students. Amongst all this chaos, the opening of the doors to the school had gone unnoticed. No one had left, but someone had arrived. That person was me. It wasn't so much of a 'huge shock' to me, rather, I sighed of content and nostalgia to see these clustered halls once more. It was difficult to worm my way through the crowd, but I eventually made my way to second period.

I poked my head into the class, "Um, excuse me, is this chemistry?"

"You've got the wrong class; this is English," the teacher replied snidely.

Oops.

"Um, could you, uh, tell me where chemistry is?"

The teacher huffed before glaring at me with a dagger-like stare. "I'd assume that you already know this, since it's the middle of the second semester." And with that, the English teacher shooed her off.

I furrowed my brow angrily and kicked an empty water bottle that lay in the middle of the now vacant halls. That English teacher was an asshole. It's a real shame that I don't have English this semester. It'd been so long that I guess it would make sense that-

"I _told you _we'd be late if we were to beat level 4! Wow, this is all your fault."

"My fault?! How is any of this _my fault_?! You're the one suggested to even start the game! I said to wait until after school!"

"Yeah, but we would've had to do Sarah things or something, so I assumed it was better to start playing while we still had the chance…"

Of course, it was two bickering guys who entered the school. Luckily, they weren't teachers, though one of them was tall enough to be one.

"E!" the taller one yelled silently, assuming I couldn't hear him, "Look, we're not the _only ones _not in class!" His voice returned to that of a normal speaker as the sentence continued. I growled under my breath and walked away, refusing to be objectified or singled out in any way while attempting to keep up a 'cool and nonchalant' act.

"Benny!"

"What? Just saying!"

"Hey, wait!" The pitter-patter of steps and a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw that he froze up for a couple seconds before relaxing and returning to normal.

"Do you need me for something?" I flattened a few strands of my shoulder-length brown hair, slightly irritated.

"Well-" the shorter boy started.

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Hey, same goes for you!"

"Well sorry, but at least _you _know where to go..." My voice trailed off into a mumble.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind."

Before I could turn around, though, the boy perked up, "I have chemistry second period. You?" I nodded in response.

"Then maybe, since have no way of knowing your way around the school-" the taller boy started, having suddenly appeared behind his friend.

"_Excuse me?_ I know my way around this school."

"Well, I was thinking I could maybe help you," the shorter boy said, emphasizing the 'help you' while turning to glare at his friend, who just put his arms up in a surrendering motion with an accusing look on his face, "get to your second period class."

"Nah, you're not going out of your way just to lead me to second period."

"But I could. Besides," he smiled awkwardly, "It's better to be late with someone else than be singled out."

"Hey wait, I have chemistry too!" the taller boy whined, then propped his elbow on the locker nearest to me, "And it looks to me like you and I," he winked, "could have some chemistry together."

"Well yeah, we both have chemistry second period," I replied, slightly irritated by his stupidity.

"So, what's your name?" the shorter boy asked.

"Names are crucial and dangerous things to give away."

"Um, okay? I'm Ethan and this," he pointed at his taller friend, "is Benny,"

"Hi," Benny waved.

"Yeah. Name's..." I paused for a moment, my mind clouded with thoughts, "The name's Ino."

"Sounds kind of cool, like a video game character or something!" Benny exclaimed before horribly mimicking the character selection voice, "Ino, Demon Shadow Knight."

"Shadow knight, no, but demon, maybe." I smirked before turning around and saying to go. Benny stood there in a slight shock and awe before I swivelled back around and yelled, "I'm joking!"

Unfortunately for me, I had yelled a bit too loud and teachers had started to walk out of their classes to check on the halls.

I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up-

"Again!" I yelled out the last part, making the situation worse. I sent a worried glance over to the boys I had just met, who simply returned the look.

"You two scoundrels! Get to class!"

"Y-yes sir."

The two stood, bodies stiffened, until all sight of figures of authority were out of sight. They then relaxed and started to walk to chemistry until Ethan turned to Benny.

"Benny, I had a vision."

"Of course you did. You know, we can never meet anyone new without you having a vision."

"It's not _my fault_ I'm a seer and I can actually help us get info on the enemy."

"She's the enemy?"

They didn't seem to notice me as I questioned their statement.

"Not necessarily," Ethan continued, "But she might not be human. I don't know exactly what it means, but I saw her face, and then she faded from existence.

"So she'll die?"

"I'll _die_?!" I shrieked, loudly enough for the boys to hear, but not for the teachers to once again come out of their classes.

"Was that... Ino?" Benny scanned the area.

"I didn't hear anything...?"

"Hm... maybe I'm just tired." the taller boy shrugged before continuing the venture to second period with his best friend.

/

"Ethan, Benny, you're late."

"Yeah, I know..." Ethan trailed off before heading to his seat.

"And it seems we have a new student, who also appears to be missing."

"Actually, I'm right here." I piped up nervously, voice slightly cracking. The whole class turned to look at me and I could just _feel _them judging me.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I-I mean, no, thank you, sir," I corrected myself, emphasizing the word 'sir.'

"Okay, I'll rephrase that. Introduce yourself to the class."

"No thanks."

/

"Detention? That's so stupid!" I groaned while walking out of second period.

"It's your fault for not wanting to introduce yourself," Benny's voice seemed to materialize out of thin air until I turned around to see him standing there.

"Oh, gross, a person," I accidentally said this out loud before realizing who was standing before me. "It's not _my fault_ I don't like to talk to big crowds."

"Stage fright?" Ethan piped in.

"People fright," I corrected.

"People fright?" the two boys questioned in unison.

"Yeah, but it's not that big a deal. Don't work yourselves up over it. Look, I'm standing in a crowd of people, so I'm fine."

"Move!" an aggressive voice shouted and I was pushed to the ground. Typical.

"Hey, you okay?" Ethan bent down and offered to help me up.

"My knight in shining armour," I chuckled silently at her own joke, barely smiling, "Thanks." I took his hand and he paused for a moment, the same way he had before class, before hoisting me up.

"I'm heading to my next class, so, uh, bye and stuff." I started to walk away.

"Hey, uh, do you want to sit with us during lunch?" Ethan called after me.

Then, for the first time in a long time, I smiled; a warm, genuine smile. "That'd be nice."

/

"Wow, this is disgusting." I pushed away her lunch tray.

"It's not _all_ that bad." Ethan smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I mean one time, they had _liver sandwiches, _can you believe that?" Benny nodded before taking a bite into his lunch.

"Yeah," Ethan added, "And the day after, the lunch lady _spit in our food._"

"This nice old lady? Unbelievable. I guess you never know who you can or can't trust."

"Not her, an old hag named Stephanie," Benny grimaced, "She got fired for..."

"Uh..." Ethan trailed off, "I guess we don't know, actually. But at least we could eat our food without worrying about old lady saliva in it."

I simply shrugged and poked at my weird cafeteria food while Benny eyed my cookie. I picked it up, opened the wrapper, and set it down before me, not having taken the slightest nibble. I sighed at poked at it before asking Ethan if he wanted it.

"It's actually pretty good compared to what you have on your tray. You should eat it."

"Yeah, but I'm in a _generous mood_, and-"

"Are you, uh, forgetting someone?" Benny piped up from beside Ethan.

"Benny? _You _want my cookie? How preposterous!" I began to change my voice into a mocking tone, "Why, the only way I would give it to you is if I hand-fed it to you."

"Well," he grinned, "If you insist."

"Wh-!" I threw the cookie at Benny's face before crossing my arms and slouching in my seat. "Never mind," I grumbled. Face turning red, I turned to face the opposite direction, "Just take the cookie."

Benny and Ethan looked at mw inquisitively for a second before Benny smiled and said, "Don't mind if I do!"

"But Sarah!"

"But _Erica!_"

"But _Sarah!_"

"_But Erica!_"

A pair of bickering girls walked into the scene, their reason for fighting unknown for all they said was, "But _!"

"Hey guys, is um, everything okay?" Ethan tried to resolve the problem.

"Erica wants to go to the mall to do our hair and but clothes for picture day but-"

"Look, I _just _want to look hot for my picture."

"In a picture in which you won't show up!"

"You won't show up in a picture?" I stuck my nose into the conversation.

"Uh, who's she?" the darker skinned girl, Sarah, whisper-yelled to Ethan accusingly.

"A new student?"

"One that Benny has yet to make a move on? I'm surprised." Erica pointed out.

"Ethan, we can't have her knowing about," Sarah paused to take a nervous glance at Ino, "_us_."

"I don't know..." Erica looked longingly at me, "Looks to me like she'd make a good snack."

"Erica!" the two shouted in unison.

"Joking!"

"Joking about what?" Another blond walked in, though this one was of the male gender. He then switched his gaze from the group of his chatting friends to... me? "Well, hello there." he emphasized the 'hello' while slowly moving towards me.

"Um, hi?" My voice once again started to crack.

"Hey, Rory, no fair! You can't successfully make a move on her before me!" Benny yelled from his seat, but Rory ignored him.

"You new here?"

"And?"

"I'm Rory, but you can call me R-Dog, R-Man, the Rorster… Or Batman! But enough about me, hotness, what's your name?"

"I'm uh, K- M-," I sputtered. Having never been flirted with in my life, I had no idea how to respond. "Ino, my name's, uh, Ino."

"Well, that's a nice name, but it's easier to call you Angel."

"Whaaaaaaaa-?" I slowly backed away before running around the corner. I didn't run away, though, I kept my back against the wall and continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. Sure, it's _wrong, _but who honestly cares?

"I'll see you around!" Rory shouted after me.

"Well, what now?" asked Benny.

"What now? It's obvious, isn't it?" Sarah stated, "We don't let her find out about us."


End file.
